


Memory

by thealmightyfoo



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Just a kinnie making a fic based on his memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealmightyfoo/pseuds/thealmightyfoo
Summary: oh you know just rewriting the ending of mommy 3





	Memory

The Masked Man drew his sword, sliding it out of its rubber-lined scabbard. He fired lightning at Kumatora, Duster, and Boney, knocking them to the ground and rendering them unconscious. He showed no sign of remorse for his actions, and slowly approached Lucas. 

Raising his sword, the young commander stared the other boy in the eyes. He narrowed his own, and swiped at Lucas. 

The sword barely grazed him. 

The Masked Man looked at his sword, only a hint of his confusion showing on his face. Turning his attention back to the other, he tried attacking again to the same result. Something in him was making him hold back. He couldn't hurt Lucas, not enough to do any serious damage. But why? 

Lucas backed away from his attacker, tripping over Kumatora's body and falling to the ground. 

Raising his sword once more, the cyborg unsheathed his metallic wings and spread them, trying to look bigger and more threatening. He held his electrified, glowing, orange sword above his head, ready to drive it straight into the younger boy's heart. But... 

He couldn't. 

He closed his eyes, looking away momentarily, then staring back at the grounded boy. 

Lucas looked at what was left of his brother, eyes wide and clouded with fear. He looked hurt, as if The Masked Man _had_ sliced him open. As if he'd ripped the boy's heart from his chest and crushed it in his cold robot hand. 

Did he pity him? No. He had no pity, no emotions, no heart.   
Then what was it that kept him from just finishing him, right here and now? 

His grip on the sword loosened slightly. His arms slowly dropped to his sides.

"I...can't do it. Wh..." His voice became more like a growl, clearly digitally altered. "Why can't I hurt you!?" 

The Masked Man raised his head and bared his sharp teeth at Lucas as he spoke. His expression quickly grew more frightened than angry.

"Why can't I..."

Lucas carefully sat up, expression a mix of fear and concern. "A-Are you okay?"

The Masked Man suddenly straightened up, pulling his sword from his side and pointing it at Lucas. His wings, which had just been folded, spread once more. 

"Stop pretending you care about me!" Due to his vulnerable state, his voice sounded more...natural. More like...

By instinct, Lucas covered, covering himself with his arms. 

That voice seemed...familiar.

"I-I'm not...I really do care!" Lucas whimpered. _He sounds like...me?_

He looked closer at the seemingly younger boy. Those freckles. Those teal eyes. His face, it looked like...his own. It looked like... 

"...Claus?"

The Masked Man hesitated. The name sounded...familiar. But why? He felt like he was trying to remember something he didn't know.   
"Who...is Claus?"

Lucas thought for a moment. Slowly, he raised his right hand, prompting the other boy to back up. He extended his index finger, pointing to the now frightened Chimera. 

"I think....I think _you're_ Claus."

The smaller boy looked at Lucas's hand, then down at himself, wings slowly lowering. 

"No, I don't have any siblings," The Commander grew angry again. "You're just trying to trick me!" 

Lucas immediately retracted his arm, looking absolutely defenseless and hurt as the Masked Man raised his voice at him. Pain tugged at the Masked Man's chest, and he brought a hand to it as if he could physically remove whatever was causing it. But there was nothing there. 

He felt his cheeks. They were wet. He was crying. He longed to reach out to Lucas, to hold him, to comfort him. But he remained frozen in place. 

"You're messing with me!" He shouted, voiced cracking. He was trying to pin the blame on his opponent. He was making him feel like this. This was his fault. 

"I'm n-not! Please," Lucas had begun crying long ago, face flushed. "Pl-Please, Claus, understand!"

The Masked Man held his sword as he slowly slumped to the ground, and remained still once fully down. 

"I'm not Claus. I'm not your brother. I'm just a robot."

He looked up at Lucas, grabbing one of his hands and holding it to his chest.  
"See how there's no beat? I have no heart. Nothing is okay."

Lucas squeezed his eyes shut, lowering his head and grabbing the cyborg's loose jacket. He shook with sobs, unable to stop himself from crying. 

The Masked Man slowly stood up. He wiped his eyes, his expression deadpan as it usually is. Lucas looked up at him, sniffling and breathing unevenly, wondering how he could move on so quickly. Claus really didn't remember anything, or anyone. He really was just a robot. His brother was a robot. Normally, he'd be super excited about this, and Claus would torment him in big brother fashion with his upgrades, but... 

He wasn't Claus anymore. 

Lucas stood up shakily, barely having the strength to pick himself up. He looked at the Masked Man. He looked exactly like how Claus did when he had left to avenge their mother. 

The Masked Man couldn't shake that pain off. What if he IS Claus? At least...he WAS Claus. 

He didn't move when the blonde rushed forward to hug him and sob into his shoulder. The pain in his chest grew stronger, and he wanted so badly to wrap his arms around the boy. But he didn't. He was supposed to be KILLING him. He was supposed to KILL HIM and PULL THE NEEDLE. 

Lucas stepped away from Claus. He knew his brother enough to see the pain in his eyes. He just wished he could know that he hurts because Lucas is his BROTHER. His brother who he had not seen in 3 years. 

Turning away, the commander walked towards the needle. Lucas followed, then stopped, holding out both hands. He closed his eyes and sent lightning from his fingertips and at The Masked Man, knocking him to the ground. He walked past him, stumbling towards The Final Needle, vision blurred from his tears, which still flowed and dripped to the floor. 

He grasped the needle in both hands, and pulled.   
He watched the smoke erupt from the hole it left, then turned to his grounded brother. Slowly, he walked back to him, falling to his knees beside him. The Masked Man didn't fight back as Lucas pulled him into his lap and held him. 

Lucas continued to weep silently. 

He found his brother. 

But his brother didn't find him. 

At least, even if he didn't know who he was, he could still spend his last moments before the Dragon's arrival with Lucas.


End file.
